ZeldaClan/Chapter 3
"Two will come and banish the evil of which it stands!" The Triforce has been shattered (Poor Link from Link to the Past) and evil has came over again. Linkheart and Zeldastar must journey to get the triforce back to it's orginal self. You may turn back into cats at the end if you would like. So we journey through Hyrule! Chapter Three! ---- Chapter Three Oh, brother." Shiekstar sighed. Legend of Loveleaf!Dodongo Dislikes Smoke 00:58, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- At once, Bellwhisper clonked both toms on the head. "Oh. Sorry. I slipped," she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 00:58, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zeldastar sercretly gave her a High Five with her paw. "Boyah!" Legend of Loveleaf!Dodongo Dislikes Smoke 01:00, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Why did that scenario sound so familiar?) Linkheart whined. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 01:01, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I have no clue....but it does....*thinks*) Zeldastar stuck her tounge out at him. Legend of Loveleaf!Dodongo Dislikes Smoke 01:05, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Well, there's an anime called Soul Eater that had a similar moment...) Linkheart stuck his tongue out at Zeldastar. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 01:07, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zeldastar stuck her tounge out even more. Legend of Loveleaf!Dodongo Dislikes Smoke 01:10, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wolfstorm instantly did a facepaw. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 01:11, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zeldastar accidently bit her tounge. "Ouch!" she yelped. Legend of Loveleaf!Dodongo Dislikes Smoke 01:13, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay, enough," Twilightblaze meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 12:22, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I don't read Soul Eater, Just Link's Naruto's and some Pokemon when I feeling nostalgic) "Zeldastar puufed" She said in first person. "And then she walked away." Legend of Loveleaf!Dodongo Dislikes Smoke 20:47, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Ah.) "Okay, let's just find out where we're going," Linkheart meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 22:08, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "If we must." Legend of Loveleaf!Dodongo Dislikes Smoke 01:10, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Let's find the Goron Ruby. It was nice seeing you, Link the Goron Cat," Linkheart meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 11:08, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- The Goron Nodded. "Bye, brother!" It said ruefully. Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 16:59, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Linkheart led the way towards the Ruby. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 20:49, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zeldastar followed, not sure what to do. So she did what she normally did when awkward sistuations come up, "COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKIIIIIEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!" Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?"21:11, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bellwhisper stared at Zeldastar. "Weird. Just weird," she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:13, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yes, I am." She said to Bellwhisper. Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 21:17, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Linkheart sighed wearily. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:20, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I just noticed that my first Clan hasn't been RPed for more than four months XD) Eponaleaf sighed along with him Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 21:22, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Yikes. None of my Clans have been roleplayed much either...) "Let's get this show on the road," Wolfstorm meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:25, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I made SpottedClan my first day here XD When I adoptioned off my clans, I kept it for nostalgia. Where are your clans?) "If we must" Zeldastar sighed. Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 21:27, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- (TimeClan, AlchemyClan, JusticeClan, SoulClan, LunaClan, SolClan, CityClan, MedallionClan, SheikahClan, and RobotClan.) Linkheart bounded up the path towards the ruby. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:30, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I'll join one Got one that's small? I like small Clans...That's why I'm never apart of the generation Prohpecies.) Zeldastar sighed. "This is way to easy." She mewed as Linkheart reached for the ruby. Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 21:39, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- (MedallionClan's not too big, TimeClan...well, you can roleplay in different time periods of the Clan, and CityClan isn't huge.) "This is always where something goes wrong, right?" Bellwhisper meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:43, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- "What else could go wrong?" Zeldastar asked. "NEVER ASK THAT AGAIN!" Eponaleaf yowled. Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 21:44, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Linkheart instantly did a facepaw. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:47, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zeldastar yawned, then randomly fell asleep. Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 22:02, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Linkheart sighed and yelled in Zeldastar's ear, "WAKE UP, YA LAZY PRINCESS!"♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:24, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Wait she might be having a sign from StarClan!" Eponaleaf whispered. "One sheep, Two Sheep, Three Sheep, Four sheep..." Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 22:41, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Linkheart instantly did an anime-fall. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:46, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- "That is NOT a sign from StarClan." Eponaleaf followed in an anime-fall, followed by awesome crashing sound effects that they always play and come from nowhere. Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 01:50, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "So should I wake her up?" Bellwhisper asked. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 11:17, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- .*THREE HOURS LATER* "745237395923 Sheep, 745237395924 Sheep, 745237395925 Sheep..." "GREAT STARCALN JUST WAKE HER!" Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 13:01, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- ( ) Linkheart sang his worst. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:11, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Everyone ducked and covered. "WHAT IS THAT TERRBLE NOISE!?" Zeldastar yowled. She found out what it was. "I mean..that terrible sound that obscured your singing." Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 22:34, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "That was my singing," Linkheart proudly announced. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 12:14, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ohhh." Zeldastar fainted from shear noise. Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 13:07, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- Linkheart's face went pale. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 20:44, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- "That kinda didn't help." Eponaleaf sighed. "She's about as much out of it as before. Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 21:34, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Linkheart went up to Zeldastar and yowled in her ears. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:36, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- "7351243854926537356826462668936630226547465234 Sheep...." Zeldastar counted. "That'a a big number." Eponaleaf made a face like this: O.o Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 21:39, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Zeldastar, I have cookies," Linkheart meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:41, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zeldastar instantly popped up. "COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKIIIIIEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 21:42, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Linkheart took out all the cookies he had (like 9,000 of em ). "You can have them if you don't fall asleep again," he meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:43, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- "YOU HAD THOSE THE WHOLE STINKING TIME AND YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME ANY?" Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 21:45, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Acutally, I forgot they were there until just now." ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:48, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zeldastar randomly pulled her cookie from Hammerspace. "At least I have a loyal and loving cookie." She nodded. Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 21:49, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Linkheart instantly whimpered. " WHY??!" he wailed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:51, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I will still love you if you waer the tights!" Zeldastar bargained. Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 21:56, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Doesn't Wolfstorm count? He's basically my wolf self!" Linkheart informed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:58, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Lol" She chirped. "Don't wear the tights. I don't feel like fainting from hysterical laughter." She mewed, defiantly keeping some of her human stuff and lingo. Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 01:01, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "So, are we done here?" Linkheart meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 11:11, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Do we have the ruby?" Zeldastar aked. Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 11:19, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yup," Linkheart meowed, taking it out of his hammerspace pocket. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 11:30, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "That was easy!" She mewed as she pressed a big red button. "So what else do we need other than cookies?" She asked. Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 21:19, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "The Emerald's next!" Linkheart decided. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:20, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Shiekstar wapped him in the head with her tail. "Sorry, were you there? I thought it was air." She said, as she started to exit and go into Goron City. "She's full of hot air." Eponaleaf muttered as she followed her. "BROTHER!" Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 21:51, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "BROTHER!" Linkheart shouted. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:54, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh brother." Eponaleaf muttered. Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 21:56, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Once more, Bellwhisper whacked them both. "Oops. Sorry. My paws slipped " ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:59, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I think we are going to have to give you clumsly-relief-training!" Zeldastar smiled the only way cats could smile, which looked rather wierd....Loveleaf!"Otulissa, put a mouse in it!" 22:01, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bellwhisper smiled as well. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:02, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEESSSSS!" But rather it was Eponaleaf. "I haven't seen you forever!" She nuzzled to a cat who looks like her exactly. "This is my mother, Cookies!" She chirped. "Malon named her, don't ask. Why are you here in Goron City?" She asked. "Because, I have no clue to be honest, I just went. Who are these cats?" She asked. Loveleaf!"Otulissa, put a mouse in it!" 22:12, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I am Linkheart, and this is Wolfstorm, Twilightblaze, Bellwhisper and Zeldastar," Linkheart meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:15, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Sorry! Reading pokemon creepy pasta and trying to keep my sanity!) "That's good." Cookies nodded. Loveleaf!"Otulissa, put a mouse in it!" 22:20, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- (It's fine. I love insanity too!) "I've made sure your daughter is safe, Cookies," Linkheart meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:22, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I should stop...but I guess the admin assessment is today...and it's late at night...so meh. But I DO want to sleep...) "So where do you live? I know Link was your rider." She nodded at Linkheart. "We live in ZeldaClan." Eponaleaf explained. "Zeldastar is our leader." Zeldastar nodded in a greeting. ---- "So, Cookies, how long have you lived here?" Linkheart asked. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:33, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Not long, I don't live here, really. Well...yes I do. I'm a loner." She explained. "Now what about this clan?" Loveleaf!"Otulissa, put a mouse in it!" 22:35, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "In a Clan, a bunch of cats live together. The warriors, the main protectors of the Clan, care for elders and queens, apprentices train, and kits wait to become apprentices," Linkheart meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:38, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "That's nice. Do you have any room for more Queens?" She asked. "Mother!" Eponaleaf bounded up, she touched her belly. "Three kits!" "Yes, I'm leaving soon. My mate died in the lava here. I was just on my way out." Cookies barely could contain her mew. Loveleaf!"Otulissa, put a mouse in it!" 22:48, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "We have plenty of room. You can join us if you wish," Linkheart meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:51, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Thank you." She said softly. "Are we going now?" She asked. Everyone looked at each other. Loveleaf!"Otulissa, put a mouse in it!" 22:56, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "We should," Bellwhisper meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:57, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "But we still need the emareld." Zeldastar said. "The prophecy is still in effect." "Then I'll go. Mom's too close to having her kits to go on." Eponaleaf mewed. "If it's a bother-" "No, we know mercy, and how could we turn down our meddy cat's mother." Zeldastar assured her. Loveleaf!"Otulissa, put a mouse in it!" 23:01, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I can protect her. I am the Hero of Time after all," Linkheart boasted. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 23:03, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You also are the other cat in the prophecy." Zeldastar grabed his scruff. "We can't have Eponaleaf go, she's our meddy cat." Loveleaf!"Otulissa, put a mouse in it!" 23:08, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I can protect her!" Linkheart protested.♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 23:13, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "YOU CAN'T PROTECT HER FROM HAVING THOSE THREE KITS!" Zeldastar shouted. "I think, "Hero of Time" people can't do that. Loveleaf!"Otulissa, put a mouse in it!" 23:18, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- ( ) "I meant from danger!" Linkheart meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 23:33, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- "WE ARE IN A PROPHECY! WE CAN NOT GO! EPONALEAF, OR WHOEVER CAN ESCORT HER BACK!" Loveleaf!"Otulissa, put a mouse in it!" 17:17, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Fine!" Linkheart meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 18:10, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zeldastar stuck out her tonuge "I win!" She mewed with pride. "Are they always like this?" Cookies whispered. Loveleaf!"Otulissa, put a mouse in it!" 18:20, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- "They're lovestruck mousebrains," Bellwhisper meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 18:21, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- "And we are proud of it!" Zeldastar flicked Cookies on her ear. She then took out her lucky cookie. "I love cookies. When we go back to the clan, youre "suffix" is still going to be cookies. Period." Loveleaf!"Otulissa, put a mouse in it!"18:23, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Why??" Linkheart meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 18:39, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I had to) "BECAUSE COOKIES ARE AWESHOMNESS! JUST LIKE MAKING WATERFALLS FART!" Zeldastar shouted. Loveleaf!"Otulissa, put a mouse in it!" 18:55, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- "YOU'RE A WEIRDO, YOU KNOW THAT?!" Linkheart shouted. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 18:56, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- "YES I DO!" Zeldastar shouted back. Loveleaf!"Otulissa, put a mouse in it!" 19:15, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I KNEW IT, YOU ADMIT IT!" Linkheart yelled. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 19:58, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'VE ALWAYS KNOWN!" Loveleaf!"SPRINK ON SPRONK!" 19:59, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- "IF YOU GUYS DON'T STOP IT, IMA FIRING MAH LAZAH!" Wolfstorm shouted. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 20:03, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- "WELL I REALLY HAVE A LASER!" Zeldastar shouted as she used Din's Fire to pratically almost blow up the place. "SO I WIN!" Loveleaf!"SPRINK ON SPRONK!" 20:06, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Linkheart's face was 0_o. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 20:11, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Cookies was like 0.0 Loveleaf!"SPRINK ON SPRONK!" 20:18, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wolfstorm, Twilightblaze and Bellwhisper were just annoyed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 20:19, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zeldastar stuck her toungue out at Linkheart. Loveleaf!"SPRINK ON SPRONK!" 20:28, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You're the one who fired her lazah!" Linkheart pointed out. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 20:30, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- "MAH LAZAR!" Eponaleaf shouted. "Is about to blow! Put a mouse in it AND LET'S GO!" "That ryhmes" Zeldastar mewed. Loveleaf!"SPRINK ON SPRONK!" 20:32, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Let's go!" Linkheart meowed, heading towards the emerald. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 20:35, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well, time to go to the Duku Tree Junior! Goodbye, Epnaleaf, may StarClan light your path." "Goodbye, Zeldastar." Eponaleaf nodded, and walked off with her mother. Loveleaf!"SPRINK ON SPRONK!" 20:38, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- "DEKU TREE!" Linkheart corrected, leading the group towards Kokiri Forest. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 20:43, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- "SAME THING!" Loveleaf!"SPRINK ON SPRONK!" 20:44, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- "YEAH RIGHT!" ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 20:49, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- "SURE THING!" Loveleaf!"SPRINK ON SPRONK!" 20:50, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Let's go!" Wolfstorm ordered. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 20:52, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- "OKAY!" Loveleaf!"SPRINK ON SPRONK!" 00:51, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Linkheart led the way into the Kokiri Forest. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 00:54, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "ARE WE THERE YET?" Loveleaf!"SPRINK ON SPRONK!" 00:57, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Stop yelling!" Linkheart growled as they entered the forest. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 00:58, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "NO!" Loveleaf!"SPRINK ON SPRONK!" 01:01, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Zeldastar, if you keep yelling, I'll take away the cookies," Twilightblaze meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 12:37, April 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "MAH COOKIES!" She whispered loudly. Loveleaf!"SPRINK ON SPRONK!" 00:02, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Linkheart rolled his eyes and led the way deep into the forest. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 16:02, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You did NOT just roll your eyes at me!" Zeldastar screeched. She then started singing. ''I'm like five foot four, ears to the floor, betcha neva though I'd be rapping hardcore! ''(Credit to Taylor Swift <3)Loveleaf!"SPRINK ON SPRONK!" 11:58, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Twilightblaze took out a cookie and tossed it to Zeldastar. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 12:06, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yay!" She stuck it in her hammerspace. Loveleaf!"SPRINK ON SPRONK!" 12:08, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I will give you more if you please be quiet," Twillightblaze meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 12:10, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "SURE, I'LL BE QUIET!" Loveleaf!"SPRINK ON SPRONK!" 12:15, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- The other cats facepawed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 12:16, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zeldastar smiled evily. Loveleaf!"SPRINK ON SPRONK!" 12:23, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "No cookies for you!" Linkheart decided. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 23:10, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zeldastar randomly poofed somewhere, grabbed a whole bunch of cookies, and poofed back. "I love being magical" She mewed. Loveleaf!"SPRINK ON SPRONK!" 19:00, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Linkheart sighed and they soon approached the Deku Tree. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 19:01, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yo, Deku Tree Jr.! Give us that sparkly Forest Emblem thing-a-ma-gig!" Loveleaf!"SPRINK ON SPRONK!" 19:04, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You must pass a test first..." Deku Tree Jr. hoarsely whispered. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 19:06, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "But WHHHYYY?" Zeldastar whined. Loveleaf!"SPRINK ON SPRONK!" 19:20, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "We can't just be granted the Emerald and leave. That would just break the story," Wolfstorm pointed out. "You must...get it from my tallest branches," Deku Tree Jr. rasped. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 19:22, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zeldastar transformed into Shiekstar and deftly started to climb up the at LEAST 300 foot tree. Loveleaf!"SPRINK ON SPRONK!" 19:27, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Linkheart's face was: :|. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 19:29, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Shiekstar was about 50 feet up in the air. "It echoes!" She yowled happily, as Echoes bounced of the tree. Loveleaf!"SPRINK ON SPRONK!" 19:40, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Just get the emerald!" Linkheart shouted. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 19:42, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zeldastar stuck her tougue out at her mate and conteinued on. Loveleaf!"SPRINK ON SPRONK!" 20:25, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Where is she going?" Wolfstorm asked. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 20:41, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Zeldastar grasped the Emerald and then started to hop down. She lost her balance however, and begain to fall over 500 feet.... "AH!" She screamed, as she tried to use her slight teleporting, but she went on the entire wrong direction. "I hate it when it does that." She muttered as she was falling quite quickly now. Loveleaf!"SPRINK ON SPRONK!" 20:44, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Linkheart leapt and caught her. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 20:47, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Lol. My math teacher did this) "OH FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFffffffffffffffff phoey" Zeldastar coughed. Loveleaf!"SPRINK ON SPRONK!" 20:53, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- (He came so close to swearing!) "Nice," Twilightblaze meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 20:55, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- (She) "Er..thanks." Zeldastar mewed. Loveleaf!"SPRINK ON SPRONK!" 21:05, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Oh.) Linkheart set the leader down. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 21:09, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "So here's the Emerald. Now it's time to go to the Temple of time, get home and roleplay like normal cats that I know we aren't." Loveleaf!"SPRINK ON SPRONK!" 21:11, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Way to break the fourth wall," Linkheart meowed, leading the way towards the Temple of Time. ♥Phoenixfeather:It's not always Black and White...there's some Grey, too.♥ 21:13, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- "The fourth wall is there to be broken. Just as phones are doing with those new reader-things on them. You look on a little squar symbol and *poof* you are on the interwebs." Zeldastar mewed. Loveleaf!"SPRINK ON SPRONK!" 20:19, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Linkheart stared at Zeldastar. "Uh...what?" he meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 22:34, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yep." Zeldastar nodded. Loveleaf!"SPRINK ON SPRONK!" 19:13, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- The Temple of Time loomed into view. ♥Phoenixfeather:I am not a prize to be won.♥ 19:16, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh yush!" Zeldastar screamed. They were at the Castle Town. Loveleaf!"SPRINK ON SPRONK!" 19:19, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I bet Zeldastar goes for the cookies," Linkheart meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:I am not a prize to be won.♥ 19:21, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "ZOMG, no cookies!" Zeldastar started to foam at the mouth. Loveleaf! MyTalk! 22:09, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- "What?" Linkheart meowed. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 22:12, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Archive time?) "No cookies! Just weird zombies!" She spazzed out, her eyes witha death glare at the zombies. "I bet they ate the cookies." She mumbled. Loveleaf! MyTalk! 22:15, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Maybe) "Wait, there are zombies?" Linkheart meowed. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 22:19, June 9, 2011 (UTC)